


Good Thing the Desk is Sturdy

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've had sex on this desk more times then Ianto can count. But it never gets old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Thing the Desk is Sturdy

**Author's Note:**

> Because awabubbles makes lovely [art](http://awabubbles.tumblr.com/post/56646589638)

Ianto had lost track of how many times they’d ended up on this desk. Sometimes it was just too far to make it to the bunker. Jack kissed him again, pushing him back onto his elbows as he deftly got Ianto’s flies open.

“Oh _Jack_ ,” Ianto breathed as he bent to lick his shaft. The man could do things with his tongue Ianto hadn’t even imagined. He licked pre-cum from the tip and pressed the slit with his tongue, making Ianto’s head rock back with a moan. The warmth of Jack’s soft chuckle tickled his cock.

Raising his head, Ianto narrowed his eyes. “You can do better than that, sir.” He made his voice hard and Jack shivered. He stopped teasing and went down on Ianto with purpose, earning a groan as Ianto thrust up into the warm, wet heat, perfect suction swelling his cock.

Putitng a hand on Jack’s shoulder, Ianto stopped him before he could get him too close. “Get up here.”

Grinning, Jack pushed the bracers off and dropped his trousers. Ianto pulled lube out of the drawer as he climbed onto the desk, hovering over him. Ianto pulled him down for a kiss as slicked fingers pressed inside. Jack moaned, giving Ianto room to slide his tongue deeper into his mouth.

It never took long to prepare Jack. Shifting his lover, Ianto guided him down. As he penetrated him, Jack cried out, head thrown back. Ianto groaned, Jack’s heat surprisingly tight around his cock. After a moment Jack was fully seated, with Ianto’s hands cupping his arse. Leaning forward, Jack rested his hands on Ianto’s chest for leverage.

Ianto rocked up and they soon fell into a familiar rhythm, Jack panting loudly as he was filled over and over. Wrapping a warm hand around Jack’s cock, Ianto stroked him, knowing just how to get him off. “Ianto,” Jack groaned, coming thickly over his hand and staining the purple shirt.

Smiling, Ianto tapped Jack’s thigh. Groaning and clearly not wanting to move, Jack nonetheless rose off of Ianto, letting the younger man move behind him as he put his feet on the floor and folded himself over the desk. “I should make you suck the cum off my tie,” said Ianto as he entered him again.

“You make such promises,” moaned Jack.

Keeping one hand on Jack’s hip, Ianto slipped the tie from around his neck. Leaning low over his lover, he punctuated his words with his thrusts, careful to enunciate his vowels just the way he liked.  “Here,” he lay the tie in front of Jack’s face. “You like the taste of my cum in your mouth. And this is one of my favorite ties. Clean it for me.”

Jack started to move his hands, but Ianto pinned them behind his back, thrusting slowly. With a grin, Jack lapped at the material for a few moments before sucking it into his mouth. “Mm, I do need to gag you with it some time soon.”

Dropping the tie Jack started to say something snarky. Ianto shifted his angle to hit Jack’s prostate, making him cry out instead. Setting a more brutal pace, he kept Jack’s hands pinned as he shoved him into the desk; part of him glad it was solid. Only a few more strokes and he came hard, filling Jack with a groan of his own.

After a few moments, Ianto carefully pulled out. Jack turned around, smile fully in place. Leaning down he licked cum from Ianto’s shirt. Pushing him away, Ianto shook his head. “Later, sir.”

Jack reached for Ianto’s buttons. “You’re right. We both need a shower. And  you should really get out of those stained clothes.”

“You are incorrigible,” said Ianto, leaning in to kiss him. Jack only laughed against his lips. This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
